Legendary Chaos
by xManaxNoxKumorix
Summary: 3000 years ago, Ancient Egyptians played a perilous game using dark monsters sealed into stone tablets. Thousands of years later, history is to repeat itself... with the exception of one thing; A girl by the name of Kawai Shizuka.
1. Prolouge: Dawn of Revived Peril

Kumori is here with her very first fanfiction that's not a one-shot. Oh, I am so happy...

Guess what? It snowed today! ((Does a snow dance)) everyone loves snow... at least those who hardly ever get it, like me.

Here is the full summary of the story, just so you won't get confuzzled like I do so easily.

**Summary of Story: There are many 'what-ifs' in the world of imagination. You may say that this is just another one... and you'd be right. **

**What if... what if one small, 14-year-old girl recovered a few days earlier than expected from an operation? What if this led her to participate in one of the greatest Duel Monsters tournaments of all time? What if it changed the fate of many people entirely?**

**With the strands of time twisted in different patterns, connected in different spots and overlapping in different places, we will have to let fate show us the result...**

**Note to readers: All the titles will be in Japanese because I am much more familiarized with the Japanese version. My Japanese usage and translations may be crappy. Don't kill me.**

Okay, on to the things that you must read or else confuzzlement will engulf your brain...

First of all, this story revolves around Kawai Shizuka, Serenity Wheeler in the dubs. In soon-to-come chapters she will participate in the Battle City tournament. She will be OOC later in the story but I have a canon reason to do so... her self-esteem level will rise thanks to her dueling skill. Yay! ((does a canon dance))

I have made up two God Cards; **Furoi Anubis no Akki**, translated to 'Ancient Demon of Anubis,' the God of Anubis. (Note: No relation to the Anubis in Yuu-Gi-Oh the movie.) My other one is **Sufinkusu Bastet no Kouken**, Sphinx Guardian of Bastet. Yes, I have a strange obsession with Egyptian Mythology.

I have created, as well, as new use for the Sennen Items... not only do you gain the Pharaoh's memory when you place all of the Items in the tablet, but you gain eternal life... and eternal power.

Thank you for your time on this boring section, and I know you probably are getting bored, but I must say one more thing before we move on to the story: The reviewers get to pair up Shizuka Kawai! Lucky, lucky people! I just have no idea who the heck she should be with, so I'm leaving this up to you. If you have someone you want to be paired up with her just state that in your review. It can't be Ryou or Seto pweeze... Ryou's taken and Seto just won't work...

Now, on we go! Thank you all for listening! ((Throws flowers to readers))

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. What more must I say?

- - - - – - - - - – - - - - – - - - -

**Prologue: Dawn of Revived Peril**

"Serve me, Rashiid. This is all I ask. Serve me, and when the world is mine, when the God Cards and the Puzzle are in my hands, you will be held in one of the highest ranks immaginable." In the darkness, one could barely make out the speaker, shrouded in a violet cloak. His voice was harsh and commanding, as if he had an objective for which he would not tolerate failure of completion.

"Master, I would like it if you would reconsider your plan..." Another deeper voice spoke. This speaker bore a cloak as well.

"The pharaoh's power _will _be mine. and if you do not assist me in my quest to obtain it, I will make sure you do not hinder me either, if you know what I mean. Are you with me, or shall I... dispose of you? Exterminate you as I did that fool Bandit Keith?"

"No... I will do your bidding, Master..." There was silence. The youth only fixed his violet eyes on the man called Rashiid, seemingly waiting for something else to be said. After a moment, Rashiid continued. "...but there is something I wish to ask you... With all due respect, I have been wondering why you do not pursue the other Sennen Items as well. It may be that the power of the Sennen Puzzle and the God Cards aren't enough. With all the items, you would have a foolproof plan."

"My plan is already foolproof, Rashiid. It is inconceivable that the power of the Sennen Puzzle and the God Cards combined would not be enough for my plan to succeed."

"There's more, Master." Rashiid continued. "There's a legend, I stumbled upon a scroll of your father's in Heiroglyphics-- It stated that if one man possessed all seven Sennen Items, if all seven were placed in the ancient tablet plus the five Gods, they would achieve power of eternal life..."

"I had never read about that in any of the ancient scriptures... How am I sure you are telling the truth, Rashiid?"

"I swear to you I am. Your father must have concealed it from you... why this is I would not know."

"Very well, then, Rashiid." The man adressed as 'master' stood, the hood of his cloack falling back to reveal the face of a teenager with messy sand colored hair and malicious, violet eyes.

"You have served me well. At this moment, Reaper is finishing off the holder of the Sennen puzzle, Yuugi Muto. Reaper wields the power of Exodia the Forbidden One, so Yuugi Muto's defeat is inevitable. He will bring the puzzle to me. Then I will send my most faithful hunters out to seek the other five Sennen Items and the five God Cards, including you." He averted his gaze from the shiny rod he held in his tanned palm up directly into Rashiid's jade-colored eyes. "And you will_ not_ fail me."


	2. Chapter 1: Delayed Reunion Part A

Hallo again! Thrilled to see you here and reading my fanfic... It's so much fun writing this and I hope you enjoy it. To all, I want to say that this chapter's not so exciting on the first part, but hey... action, humor and romance all have their special times in a story. All the information needed was explained in the intro of the previous chapter, so if you need to know it go read it again.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I don't own Shizuka. I don't own the bishie Malik or anyone! (cries)

Come to think of it, you guys _really _probably wouldn't want to see what would happen if I owned Malik... XD... Okay Kumori, that was way too much information for the poor readers...

- - - - – - - - - – - - - - – - - - -

**Chapter One: Delayed Reunion**

"--The loser must fork over their rarest card to the winner. To procced, you must win six locator cards. Those first ten who win six locator cards first can piece them together, which will produce a map to the location of the Battle City finals..." Amidst the announcer's nasal voice, Shizuka detected a knock on the door. Shizuka turned the volume down on the blaring TV

"Come in." she called softly. Shizuka heard the door open as the man in the TV announced, "Now, duelists, the Battle City Tournament... BEGINS!"

"Hey Shizuka-chan, what's up?" She could recognize the voice instantly even among the quieted yet unbelievably loud gales of cheering coming from the TV and the blackness envelping her sight. It belonged to one, Honda Hiroto, one of Shizuka's brother's close friends that visited her occasionally.

'_He's here! It's finally time to go!' _Shizuka felt herself shaking, she could barely contain her excitement.

"Honda-san!" Shizuka smiled widely. Honda almost seemed to be a magic charm-- wherever he was good luck was sure to follow suit. She heard him cough lightly, an embarrased sound.

"Please, call me Hiroto," he requested politely.

"Oh, okay Hiroto-kun." Shizuka felt Honda take her hand

Honda visited her quite often at the hospital. '_He was one of my only friends that realized what I was going though. Most of the fun of normal life was deprived of me. TV, computers, watching the sun rise... it was all gone. But, now, after months, I have another chance for all of that...'_.

"It's time to go, now. To see your brother." Shizuka felt her heart lift impossibly high, as though some rabid eagle had snatched it out of her chest and went airborne with it (A/N: Weird analogy... .). She waited around in her bed while Honda put her things together, unable to help. Yet.

Katsuya Jonouchi was her brother. Though having a tough exterior, was a sap on the inside. Shizuka should know. He had needed to be tough a while ago, when he and Honda were gang members and had to fight to survive. It had been a dog-eat-dog world for her brother, having to fight and put up with their alcoholic father.

Shizuka couldn't wait to see Katsuya again. And this time, truly _see_. Somehow, Katsuya had found the money for Shizuka's eye operation. He had yet to tell her how.

Thinking of all this just made her spirits higher and higher, until finally she couldn't contain it any longer; all her joy burst out of her and she hugged Honda impulsively. She felt Honda stiffen and quickly let go with a blush of embarrassment.

"It's really cool that they let you out of the hospital early," Honda continued. "You should see Jonouchi. He's going crazy about it."

"Hond- err, Hiroto?"

"Yeah?"

"How did Katsuya get all that money? You know, for my operation?"

"Well, in Duelist Kingdom, both Jonouchi and Yugi had to go up against each other in the semifinal round. That match was the match deciding who would go up against Pegasus, and who would get the prize money. Yugi was the victor, but he gave the money to your brother for your operation."

"For _me_?"

"Yep. Yugi's always been a sucker for that kind of thing. He-- 3.05 already?! Uh-oh, Shizuka-chan, the train's leaving in fifteen minutes. We'd better go." Honda helped her up and put an arm around her waist before helping her quickly out of the door. Shizuka blushed.

'_It's times like this that I wish I could see...'_

- - - - – - - - - – - - - - – - - - -

Twenty minutes later Honda and Shizuka were on the train to Domino City. Shizuka couldn't have been happier and nothing could make her feel worse.She was out of the hospital, she was with a really great friend, tonight she would be able to take her bandages off, and best of all, she was going to go see Katsuya! She was on cloud nine and nibbled my piece of bread happily until she noticed something else amidst all that happiness nagging at her...

"I have tons of food, Shizuka, help yourself!" She felt him push a box into her hands. "I can't eat all this food by myself-- oh, wait, I take that back." She smiled meekly, but didn't laugh. She couldn't.

"Sfizewkih, whafts eetin you?" Honda queried with a mouth stuffed full of fried rice. It almost made her giggle. _Almost_.

"The truth is, I'm kind of scared. Of taking my bandages off, you know. I'm kind of afraid that after everything everyone's done for me, I still will be blind..." Honda swallowed the large bite of breakfast burrito before replying.

"Of course you'll be able to see, Shizuka. You don't need to worry. The test proved you were healed... I promise you that you'll be able to see."

Hiroto was so kind...

"Thanks, Hiroto. You're an awesome friend."

Shizuka spent most of the ride listening to the '_ccak, ccak, ccak, ccak_' of the train against the track. The steady clacks were soothing and almost had Shizuka asleep when the rhythm changed. The clacks were getting slower. She grinned, that same happiness she felt earlier engulfing her again.

"We're there!"

""But that's not possible..." she heard the crackle of paper, which must have been Honda checking the schedule. "We still have twenty minutes until our destination." He sounded a little concerned... worried, even.

"But then why are we slowing down? --oh, we're probably picking up more people." Shizuka laughed away her silliness.

"It says on the ticket that it's going straight to Domino without any stops in-between."

"But..."

'_Uh oh...' _She felt cold nervousness wash over her. "Hiroto, I'm scared."

"Uh... There's no need! Th-they probably just got the time wrong, yeah! Don't flip over it. It's totally fine. I promise!" The response was a bit hurried...

Gradually the train slowed more.

"Do you see the station out the window?" Shizuka inquired.

"Uh... I'll be right back. You stay right here." She heard Honda open the compartment door. As soon as he did so, Shizuka detected lots of voices inquiring the same thing she had. She waited, her delicate heart beating fast.

The train lurched abruptly, sending Shizuka reeling backwards. As it happened, Shizuka heard the opening of a few compartments and the noise in the train increase.

"Freeze or I shoot!" Shizuka froze as the noise ceased instantly. Rapid footsteps passed her compartment.

'Where is Honda?? Is he ok??' She panicked as she heard compartment door after compartment door open, as though these people were searching for something.

Shizuka was blind, but it gave her some advantages as well as drawbacks: her hearing had improved drastically, so she could hear some of the conversation going on between the hijackers.

"Keep looking, if you don't find her you're in deep shit."

"Shut up! I'm gonna get promoted if it's the last freakin' thing I do."

'_WHERE'S HONDA???' _she thought as she curled up against the train compartment wall. The voices were at her compartment door now. She heard one of the people speak;

"Move, or else."

"Move or else what? Listen, I'm not letting you in there." It was Honda's voice!

**BAM!**

Shizuka heard a sickening crack and Honda grunt as the compartment door slid open.

"Honda! Honda are you ok???" she cried wildly as two men seized her arms.

"Hey, I think she's da one da boss was lookin' fo."

"Yeah, your right... the bandages give it all away." She struggled, but their grip was firm.

"Let me go! HONDA! Honda, are you ok??" her only reply was an evil little chuckle from one of her captors.

"You'd probably do best as to not struggle. The more you cooperate the less pain there'll be on your part," the first voice warned her. Panic rapidly engulfed her mind as she struggled desperately. '_What do they want with _me?

"So, 'Mista Bein' de Hero' dere is ya boyfriend? Well, he's not bein' de hero no more, little girl."

"I told you to let me _go_!!" her teeth connected with the Goon's hand-- hard. He released his grip with a howl of pain. "Why yew little b----" Guy 1 screamed as his comrade slammed her against the wall, a very pain-inflicting procedure.

"No funny business, little girl..." the man told her in a low, warning voice, so close she could smell his breath. "You-..." but before he could continue Shizuka heard another crack and abruptly the guy was off her.

"Don't touch Shizuka," Honda's voice admonished, "Or you'll have to deal with _me_."

"Hiroto!" she cried as he grabbed her hand.

"C'mon," he said briskly as he pulled her into a run. "Faster, Shizuka-chan, come on!" The two sprinted out of the train at the fastest pace they could go.

Were they safe?

- - - - – - - - - – - - - - – - - - -

Haha, cliffie! Yeah, this chapter wasn't very exciting... but the next chapter will be great! It was a lot of fun to write. Anyhoo, I'm proud to an extremity that I got this version done and I got everything edited well... If you spot problems please point them out in your reviews. **I would be very happy if you'd please read, relish and review... thankachu for reading, thank you very much!**


	3. Chapter 2: Delayed Reunion Part B

Guess what? I'm listening to 'Rakuen', the third YuuGiOh end... fourth if you count series 0, A Shadow Game. It's my favorite song... the Noa Arc Rakuen ending made me cry, it was so sad... Noa was so Kawai!

**Loki5267: **Thanks so much for reviewing! You're my first reviewer, so you get a stuffed neko-Yugi stuffie. I have even more goodies for others who review.

Anyway, enjoy! XD

- - - - – - - - - – - - - - – - - - -

**Chapter 1: Delayed Reunion (Continued)**

Sometime while the row was going on, all the train passengers had started moving again and she could sense them flee the train, yipping about 'Ghouls'. Shizuka heard some of them calling to each other as we passed them scattering outside the train, yelling about 'rare cards' and saying stuff about the engineer being... dead...

"H-Hiroto, who were those guys? What did they want with me??" Honda didn't reply, just kept fleeing. She felt him make a sharp turn and a jingle sound, as though he had entered a building. She greeted the feel of cool air on her face and the sound of people laughing and arcade games. Only then did Honda reply.

"I don't know who those creeps were, Shizuka, and why they had it in for you specifically I dont know either, but I think those creeps are far away from us by now."

"How are we going to get to Domino now?" Honda heaved a sigh.

"I don't know... I suppose after we've figured out how long to get to Domino I could hail a taxi or something. Just a minute." Honda took his hands off her shoulder. She waited patiently as he collected information from various people. In a few minutes he returned to her.

"Well, it seems that Domino really isn't all that far away. C'mon, I guess we can catch a ride or something. Hitchhike, you know.

"Hiroto, that's not very safe... what if the person who offers us a ride is a bad person?"

"You don't worry your pretty little head about anything, Shizuka, Hiroto Honda will find a way!" Shizuka smiled and said no more about the subject.

Honda and Shizuka ended up adjacent to a local cafe, Honda sticking up his thumb, waiting for a ride. People were going pretty slow so they weren't not being noticed.

"This is just our luck, huh Shizuka? Hey, sorry we have to go to so mach trouble just to travel from place to place." She gave Honda a gentle, Shizuka-type smile.

"It's O.K., Honda-san. Anyway, it's better than it could be. I'm with you." Honda cleared his throat loudly.

"Well, uh, it's nice of you to say that. I mean, of course it's better." Did she detect a little bit of embarrassment in his voice? But she didn't point it out.

"Tristan? How good is Katsuya of a duelist? I mean, you would know, right? You _were _the one who taught him everything he knows about duel monsters." She smiled at him.

"Uhh, yeah! I do know, and, uh, he's a really awesome duelist. I mean, he did learn from the _best, _heh, heh... Jonouchi must be really–" Honda was cut short by a shriek from in front of them. Shizuka jumped.

"Honda, what is it?"

I expected Honda to reply, but instead she heard a totally different voice say:

"Honda?! Is that you?" A totally new voice to Shizuka spoke. It was obviously female.

"Mai! Great to see you! Hey, can ya do us a favor? We're being chased by some weirdos, probably gangsters. They want Shizuka here.

"You're Shizuka, Jonouchi's sister." It wasn't a question.

"Yes ma'am. Nice to meet you." The woman laughed a free-sounding laugh that expressed the independece she held inside.

"Ditch the ma'ams and hop in, boys and girls. Katsuya-kun's waiting for you two."

Ten minutes later the woman had aquatinted herself. While riding in her convertible she had informed them that her name was Kujaku Mai, and Shizuka was to call her Mai. She already knew her name, she told me, because she knew Katsuya. Shizuka had noticed she called him by his first name, and asked her why, and she said it was because she always called people by their first names whether that's what they went by or not.

"What about _Kaiba_?" Honda tested jokingly.

"Him? He's the only exception." Mai grimaced. "I've never seen such a big ego in my life! Unless it's your brother's, Shizuka."

"Mai-san," she asked abruptly. "What do you do?"

"Me? For a job?" She nodded 'yes'. "Well, I don't have a job or anything, but I am a duelist. I've seen your brother duel before, Shizuka. Ding Dong. Katsuya really _is_ a good duelist. In Duelist Kingdom, your brother almost was disqualified because he didn't have the card he needed to compete in the final rounds. He went crying to me, and of course I gave him the darn card. But every step of the way, Shizuka, he was thinking of you. No matter how hard he tries to show his tough-guy routine, he's really got a soft inside. I'm surprised a bonehead like that has such a sweet sister." Shizuka listened happily to her tell Katsuya's adventures for the rest of the ride, even though she couldn't wait for Katsuya to tell them himself. She had a feeling that when she would hear them from him, however, they would be slightly altered in his favor...

"I can't believe I'm back!" Shizuka exclaimed, sighing deeply as she took in the familiar sounds and smells of Domino City. Mai had just dropped them off at the east train station, where they would have ended up if things had gone according to plan... but Shizuka was just happy... no, ecstatic... to be back home. She tilted her head upwards as she took in the cars rushing past, the seagull's cries, the smell of diesel and salt-water... To her all those spelled 'home'. This city was where she and Katsuya grew up. '_I remember playing ball, and watching our favorite looney tunes programs together, and the one day we went to the beach... Mother got angry at us when we neglected to empty the sand out of our sneakers... And he promised to take me back...'_

"Well, we'd probably better go call Anzu. I mean, Jonouchi will be wanting to see you as soon as possible..." Just the thought of seeing Katsuya again made her heart as light as a feather. She nodded ecstatically.

"Just a moment," he said. "There's a phone booth there. Just sit on this bench really quick." She leaned back while Honda went sprinting off to make his call, enjoying all the sounds. A car's honking, laughter, the slight smell of saltwater from the beach a mile away against the sounds of Honda talking to Anzu... "Moshi Moshi, Anzu-chan! Shizuka's here!" The memories were nearly intoxicating.

Her quickly-returning memories were unfortunately interrupted by the sound of heavy male breathing and slowly advancing footsteps behind her.

"Who's there?" she called softly. No one answered. Ooh, how quiet they thought they were being... Shizuka listened intently. The heavy male breathing grew nearer. _'Oh great... I don't know what way Honda went and he probably won't get here in time if there is someone there...' _But then her thoughts were confirmed by the sound of shoes scraping against gravel, as though someone had stumbled, and a loud curse. Shizuka was on her feet in a split second. There was only one choice: Run for it. She started to feel her way around, trying her best to sprint into the crowds of people in the square.

"YOU BAKAS, OH, GREAT! SHE'S GETTING AWAY!" came an exasperated voice from behind her. This alerted her to the fact that there _was_ someone there, and more than one. She tried desperately to get away by using her advanced senses of hearing and touch, but all to no avail-- she was just too impaired. She tripped and fell, a result of her sightlessness. She struggled to get up, but people kept walking over her, making it an impossible task. Her body ached from various people's shoes trampling her.

"Do you need some help?" An soft, unfamilliar voice near her spoke. Shizuka turned her face up and in the direction of the speech.

"Y- yes, please..." she blindly pulled herself up with the hand that held itself out to her. "Arigatou, Sayonara!" Shizuka proceeded to continue running, but only ended up falling again. There was a chuckle from above her.

"You shouldn't be running like that, when you can't see," the gentle, male voice told her with concern. "Here, where do you want to get to? I'll help you." Shizuka was helped off the ground once again.

"These people are chasing me, and I can't get away, and I can't find Honda again! Help, help!" She was starting to get a bit crazy.

"C'mon, this way. I know this city like the back of my hand." The boy grabbed her arm and started running at amazing speed considering the people crowding around them.

"Where did you last see your friend? Uh, I mean... do you know where your friend was last?"

"Uhm... the phone booth by the station. I was on the bench." Mai had dropped them off there on Honda's request.

"So they caught you unsuspecting, eh? Dirty idiots... probably gangsters." Shizuka strained her ears and her hyper-sensitive hearing picked up familiar voices-- not ones she particularly wanted to hear. She strained some more. These were among some of the words she heard.

'Find', 'girl', 'master', not to mention assorted articles and swear words. After taking a few deep breaths to sAnzudy herself, she heard the dreaded words:

"THERE SHE IS!"

"Hurry, hurry, they're coming!" she begged as the they weaved around what seemed to be the whole city in one place.

They ran. And for very, very good reason. The men were faster than either of them, being full grown men, and Shizuka could tell by the boy's voice that he was only about as old as her. Shizuka could hear them advancing on them.

"They're coming, I can hear them... they're directly behind us. Just let me go, they might not hurt you." Shizuka bowed her head.

"What?!" the boy was dumbfounded. "Either you're crazy or your self esteem is lower than my friend's dueling level. C'mon." Shizuka would have, but at that moment a hand wrapped itself around her arm and jerked her out of her friend's grasp.

"Hey, where are you?!" she heard her friend yell, but she was being pulled into the river of people.

"Lemme go you-" Shizuka struggled as the man grabbed her wrists and twisted them behind her back. '_Okay, I am SERIOUSLY getting angry, and Kawai Shizuka doesn't get angry. This guy just won't give up!' _On a sudden impulse, Shizuka lifted her leg and kicked backwards as hard as she could. Her foot connected with something... soft. And probably vulnerable, because the man let go of her instantly, leaving her totally free to make a break for it. But now she had other problems; she had never asked for the boy's name.

"Where are you?" she called out in a desperate hope he would recognize her voice. "Where are you?!" She listened for a reply.

"I'm here! I'm here!" It could have been just anyone, but she took a chance and made her way towards the voice. She felt a familiar hand grab her arm.

"_There _you are, daijoubu?"

"Yeah, fine. Hurry, we gotta get back to Honda!"

After a few moments of weaving through people and buildings that Shizuka couldn't see, the boy found the station.

"Here, here it is!" he yelled to her over the noise. She felt them pause.

"He's wearing black clothes and has brown shark-fin hair."

"Oh, I think I see-"

"HEY, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH Shizuka?!"

"Oh, I was just..."

"DON'T GIMME THE EXCUSES, BUDDY--..." There was a very pregnant pause of Honda's yelling before he finally spoke. "B...Bakura? Is that you?" Another pause.

"Honda?! Is that you?" The boy asked in amazement.

"Yeah! Hey Bakura! Woah, I can't believe it's you!" The air of the conversation had changed abruptly, and Shizuka much preferred it this way.

"How's the dueling going?" Honda asked jovially.

"Very, very well. I can't wait for this tournament, I might consider participating."

"That's great!.......But.... would you mind explaining something to me?" Honda inquired.

"Of course. What is it?"

"Why were you... uh... _fondling _Shizuka like that?" Shizuka almost giggled at the surprise and embarrassment in the other boy's voice.

"I wasn't _fondling! _I was helping her run away from crazed, perverted gang members!"

"Oh, riiiiiiight," Honda drawled sarcastically. "Riiiiight. Convenient time for gang members to come along, when my back is turned and I'm calling Anzu."

"I'm telling the truth!" Ryou pouted.

"Honda," Shizuka cut in. "Remember the weird guys who hijacked the train and almost kidnapped me? He... Bakura-san... helped me run away and get back to you."

"B-but... you were on the bench..."

"Yeah, until they nearly took me." Honda shook his head in amazed disbelief.

"All this whole my back was turned..." he said incredulously. "They're really very clever, whoever they are...."

"Uhm, by the way," Bakura remarked tentatively. "Y... you said you called Anzu? How's she doing?" Shizuka could hear the amused tone of Honda's voice and knew he was smirking.

"Oh she's _great, _Bakura... you know, she misses you." At this, SHizuka could almost _feel _the cherry-red blush of Bakura's cheeks in his voice.

"Sh... she does? Really?" Bakura sounded almost... hopeful. Shizuka took a mental note of this; more to gossip about with Anzu. She turned to the embarrased boy.

"Arigatou, Bakura-san... if I may call you that."

"That's fine. Your name is Shizuka, I presume?"

"Kawai Shizuka, . Arigatou, I owe you alot, you know."

"Forget it, Shizuka-chan. Anyone else would have done the same--"

"But they _didn't_" Shizuka butted in. "And you did. I owe you." Bakura sighed in defeat.

"Okay, okay. You can pay your debt by saying hello to Anzu for me, okay?... Err... and Yuugi-kun and Jonouchi."

"Can do. Ja ne, Bakura-san!" Shizuka waved. She heard Honda sigh exasperatedly.

"Anzu told me that she and Yugi are shopping on the other side of town. C'mon, if we hurry we can catch them at Barnes and Noble... darn American stores...

- - - - – - - - - – - - - - – - - - -

City buses in Domino are not pleasant. For one thing, lots of weirdos seem to like carching rides on them. There is never any leg room, and all the seats are always taken. The result of this was that Shizuka and Honda had to ride standing up, gripping the cold metal poles that always got on the way on buses. Honda kept a protective hand on her waist, and it was making Shizuka infinitely nervous. _'Thank God it's only a five minute ride,' _she thought as the bus wheels screeched in a sharp turn. She was still extremely excited to be back, but the day's events had exhausted her, which made it hard for her to be cheering.

Another inconvenience of Domino city buses is that when the destination is finally reached, every passenger wants to be the first to get off. This bus was just the same. As soon as the doors opened, everyone (with the exception of old people) seemed to leap up and rush for the door. Shizuka was lost in the groups, being borne over and out of the door by the crowding people.

Shizuka could feel that the west square was just as crowded as the east one, the one by the station. She tried to make her way"Honda?" she called nervously. When there was no repsonse, she called out louder. "Honda?! Honda?!" '_These crowds are really starting to annoy me... it's so much more crowded than when I was last here... so, so long ago. I can tell...' _The sounds of laughter, whistles, cars and a helicopter drowned out her sense of hearing.

"Honda where are you?" but her screaming was to no avail. She was lost in her own city, and this time she had no one to help her.

Her sixth sense seemed to kick in about then. It guided her a few steps to the left, and her outstreched hands closed on cool metal. She gripped what seemed to be a telephone pole with her life as she considered all possibilities.

Here she was, lost in Domino, blind and alone with no idea of her location.

'_Wait... My cell!'_ she dug around in her pocket until she brushed the smooth, bumpy plastic of her cell phone.

"Score!" she cheered aloud as she slipped it out of her pocket and started dialing her father's home phone-- then hesitated as old memories re-surfaced.

_FLASHBACK_

_"You're no good fur anything!" A man's slurred voice was screaming, screaming at her brother. Katsuya was standing protectively in front of his sister, but Shizuka could feel him trembling. "You... you..." His face was red with fury as he lifted a huge fist and knocked his son across the room._

_"KATSUYA!" Shizuka screamed as tears started to spill._

_"And youu... youu can jusht SHUT UP!!" The large man raised his fist again, but the tiny girl was already at her brother's side and helping him up. _

_"Come on, let's go!" Katsuya grabbed his sister's hand and sprinted for the door. _

_"Get back here ya lil--" but the two were already out the door and running along the rainy sidewalks._

_"I'll never let you come here again," he whispered to his sister. "I didn't expect father would have so much to drink... this is worse than ever..." he buried his face in the small girl's red hair. "Never..." Shizuka stared up at him with round olive eyes._

_"Katsuya, if you don't go back now... father will... he'll--" _

_"No, he won't. Don't worry, okay? I'm just taking you home." _

_"...O-kay... as long as you'll be okay."_

_"I will be."_

_END FLASHBACK_

'_Maybe calling home isn't such a good idea... and I don't know if Katsuya and Honda have a cell or not... Wait, do I have Anzu's number? No... unfortunately, she always calls me...' _Shizuka sighed in defeat. Her panic had long since subsided, however, and she figured Honda would keep searching for her.

The choppy sound of a descending helicopter penetrated Shizuka's thoughts. She strained her ears.

People started to scream and sprint past her, all in the same direction, she could feel them.

'Vr-r-r-r-r-r!" The helicopter's roar was becoming louder.. She tried to run, but the crowd kept pushing her back, and she couldn't see to push past them. The crowd pushed her back, back towards the now-deafening helicopter. The wind from the propellers was kicking up random debris and driving it into her skin. Her outstretched arm could not shield her from every assault, however; this proven when two familiar-feeling men grabbed her.

"Hah! We gotcha, ya lil imp!"

"Promotion heaven, here I come!"

_'Oh my gosh... not them again..!' _panicked for the third time, Shizuka was dragged to the copter.

"Honda!" she screamed to the only person she could think of. "HONDA" Tears welled up in her olive orbs, a thing that felt strange and alien to her recently repaired eyes.

"Let Master Malik hear you cry," one of the men scoffed. "It won't save you, little girl." Shizuka didn't know _or _care right then what the two were talking about. All she cared about was the horrible truth; she was being kidnapped, being dragged aboard a helicopter with an unknown destination and unknown people, and was blind and totally defenseless. She just prayed that she would exit this helicopter the same way she arrived; Unharmed.

If she even left it at all.

- - - - – - - - - – - - - - – - - - -

Ooh, another cliffie. Sorry about Shizuka getting kidnapped so much, I would have left the second (out of three) out, but that was the only way Ryou could be introduced to the story with impact... coming up with good plots can be a pain sometimes... the next chapter should be up much sooner than this one was... I intend to complete this fanfic.

Really, I promise this fanfic will get a lot better, not to mention funnier. If you want that to come faster, please R&R&R! (Read, Relish and Review). Ja ne!


	4. Chapter 3: Animus

I am so late! Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry! How long has it been? ((Checks her calendar))

_Five Months_!

Oh no, tell me this is all a dream! I am so sorry, I forgot all about it, I've been spending way, _way _too much time on Janime. The year is going too fast! I will keep it regularly updated now. I promise!

**Apologies in Advance:** Gomen-nasai about the weird dialogue between Malik and the Ghouls, and for Pandora's OOCness... I made him a lot more manic than he really is.

**Disclaimer (Which I forgot to do last chapter): **I don't own YuuGiOh. Get used to it.

(~T_ext~_ Hikari/Yami, Yami/Hikari mind link.)

– – –

**Chapter 2: Animus**

**"K-K-K-K-K-K-K-K!"**

The chopping of the helicopter penetrated Shizuka's ears. She sat numbly, blindly at the rear of the helicopter where the unknown men had dropped her. Much terror still lingered in the chasms of her mind and her rapidly-beating heart.

_'Oh, what a convenient time to be blind! They all could just come over here and... and...' This only inspired dozens of unpleasant thoughts to fill her head. 'No, Shizuka, don't think like that!'_ And she forced them out.

It was terrifying inside the helicopter, quite a contrast from the warm summer's day outside, and she hugged herself for comfort. The men who were responsible for all of this in the first place sat on the other side of the copter, she could hear the droning of their voice even if she couldn't make out the words. Her hearing, the only sense worth using now, was blocked by the constant **"K-K-K-K-K-K-K!"** of the propellersso she didn't hear the man come up behind her until it was too late. He grabbed her, laughing nasally, and dragged her over to his group of buddies.

"Tell us," he announced loudly, "How old you are. Twelve? Thirteen?" Shizuka bit back a sob of fear. If this gang was rich enough to have a helicopter, it might be better not to anger them... But what should she say? The truth or a lie?

"I... I'm ten..." she stuttered praying the punks would swallow this lie... To this there was laughter from the rest of the men. She could feel the man lean in uncomfortably close, his putrid breath hot on her face. This time she dropped all pretense of bravery and scooted back, as far away as she could from his bulbous features.

"I don't believe you, little girl... I don't believe that for a second. Know why? Because I know everything about you. You're name's Shizuka Kawai. Your parents are divorced, and you lived with your mother before your eyes got damaged. You have a brother named Jonouchi Katsuya who lives with your in-debt father. You were about to visit him when we stepped in." Shizuka jaw dropped.

"H-how do you... what did you do to them! How do you know about them!"

"We didn't do anything to them... Master Malik-sama has his ways of finding anything he wants to know..." The chorus of throaty laughs sounded again.

"bS-SHUT UP/b" She shouted widly in a very uncharacteristic way, but panic was overriding her.

"I trust you made it." A staticky voice came from ahead of Shizuka and behind the man. Immediately the rotted breath left the terrified girl's face and she almost sighed in relief.

"Yeh, Malik." They were speaking through something that was obviously some sort of communications system.

"Must I repeat what I told you yesterday about the correct title to use with me?" The staticky voice said agitatedly.

"No, uh, Master Malik-sama, no need."

"Better. Do you have her?" There was no explanation needed in what the man over the transmitter was talking about.

"Yes, Master Malik-sama, we've got her."

"Excellent. I'll be waiting for the helicopter's descent, and if I find the girl... harassed... in any way..." he trailed off, and Shizuka go the idea the message was conveyed to 062.

"N-no, Master Malik-sama, of course not..." The response was hastily uttered. A cold chuckle was emitted from the other side of the line followed by static. 062 slammed the intercom down cursing.

"How the hell does he always know!" One of the men shouted to the agreement of the rest of the men.

"Well, little girl, this is your lucky day..." The man didn't sound very happy as he pushed her away and turned to his fellows.

"Master Malik-sama gets all the fun. Can't he contribute a little something to the rest of the Ghouls now and then?

"Well he gives us all dose cards..."

"'_All those cards'_! All I get is lousy Wabokus, Mirror Forces and Negate Attacks."

"Hey, those aren't bad at all... especially Mirror Force."

"Yeah, but having a deck full of traps isn't gonna help my strategy any..."

"It can, trap decks" but their angry conversation was cut short by an electronic female voice.

"BEGINNING DESCENT." It sounded from somewhere near the cockpit controls.

"Finally..." one of the so called 'Ghouls' muttered as his fellows stood up.

Shizuka huddled into the nearest corner she could find, once more terrified. What would happen her? More specifically, what could? Who were the Ghouls? All these questions remained unanswered... as she was dragged to her feet, her fingers brushed somethingShizuka snatched it up. After further examination, it proved to bea paper clip. For some reason, she felt a horrible sense of emptiness, of defeat... like no matter what happened, she was doomed, to die, to be kidnapped and Katsuya forced to pay a huge ransom, whatever would happen to her... doomed for it, unable to find anything to help.

"Come on," someone ordered harshly, pulling her up. Shizuka tried to balance on her shaky legs, but fell over on her rear when a jolt shuddered through the helicopter; the helicopter touched ground. The men yanked her up again and she stumbled out the opened helicopter door. They dragged her a distance away.

It was strange here. Large amounts of people were accumulated. It was indoors; she had just been dragged though what felt like a door when she bumped into it. There was an slight echo, so it was obviously semi-large. There was a creak, then, from directly to Shizuka's left, and immediately the hubbub died down into complete silence. Footsteps echoed all around as someone approached Shizuka and her captors from her left.

"So... so this is her. The Stray." A young man's voice spoke from a few feet away." Shizuka shrank back, confused. "You did a good evading me, little Shizuka. It figures... but not quite well enough.

Cold metal touched her face and slowly traced its way down her cheek. It felt like the dull side of a blade. She shuddered and turned her face away with a whimper of terror. _'Are these people going to kill me?'_

"Oh... don't cry, little Shizuka. You won't be hurt... or will you? Your life lies on the Pharaoh's strategy..." the blade left her cheek. "0045! Location is 00572 meters west from Domino bank, 021 meters from the auto shop. You've got the map. I expect a victorious return from you and your comrades."

Shizuka was hustled into a van of some sort judging by the car-like leather seats and sliding door slammed behind her. She again gained the feeling that whatever was going to happen to her would make an imprint in her life for good.

– – –

Yami no Yuugi's P.O.V.

_'The clown is doing some sort of act,',_ Yami no Yuugi determined, _'And wants the modern form of trading that Yuugi calls 'money'._ But it didn't quite seem like that. THe paint laden clown's face wore an almost manic expression as he beckoned to the spiky-haired boy almost sweetly, then started into the tent just right of him. For some reason, Yami no Yuugi felt inclined to follow. But another voice spoke sharply into his mind's ear.

~Don't go, Mou Hitori no Boku,~

Yami no Yuugi's light side warned him, merely a voice in his head. ~That's just waaay too creepy to be safe.~

~People in your world are quite strange, aibou,~

the spirit insisted.~Just yesterday I saw a man chewing on a strange white stick spewing smoke!~

~That was a cigarette! That's not strange... well, maybe it is, but it's not... uncommon, per-say. This is uncommon.~

~Why are people in your modern age so afraid of the unknown?~ Yami no Yuugi asked his partner with confusion. For a minute, neither spoke as the clown peeked out of the tent once more and giggled, tipped his top-hat, and beckoned again.

~

Panseru,~ Yuugi said firmly, putting an end to the silence. ~It will only get us into trouble, I'm telling you.~

~As you say in modern speech, Yuugi,~ Yami no Yuugi replied, equally as firm, ~You must 'lighten up.'~

And Yami no Yuugi was off, following the dancing clown into the tent. He almost thought he heard Anzu, whom he had left behind in wonderment of the city, calling to him, but noit must have just been the regular traffic noise. He pushed away the soft, tent cloth, and saw the clown dart into a strange rectangular box. Yami no Yuugi hesitated once more, wondering if he should heed Yuugi's words, but his inclination got the best of him and he followed. The door slammed shut behind him.

He found himself in a dark room, dimness shrouding every corner. In the center of the floor was a circle dug into the concrete. The clown had disappeared but there was somebody in there... he strode to the center of the circle and looked around tentatively.

"Welcome, Yuugi... or at least his ancient companion... " A harsh but high-pitched voice echoed out of the shadows right in front of him. The voice's owner was revealed as a tall, stalky, masked man stepped out of the darkness and took a low bow.

"My name is Pandora (A/N: Arkana for those who watch the dub). Care to play a game? I know how much you like them..." YuuGiOh raised an eyebrow at the strange man and spoke.

"What sort of game? Why did you bring me here?" The room was so dark he could hardly see...

"Pandora!" A soft, childlike but obviously female voice burst out from Yami no Yuugi's right, causing him to whirl around, but only see more shadows. "Stop this! Whoever you are, get away, go!" The masked man bared his teeth at something in the shadows, screaming his anger through his clenched, yellow teeth.

"SHUT UP! J-just for that, you just sealed the fate for your little friend here! LIGHTS!" At once the room was engulfed in brightness and Yami no Yuugi could see that the room truly resembled a small dueling stadium. The girl who had cried out to him was flooded with light, her position being behind him. She had a glare plastered to her face (aimed at Pandora) that clashed with her soft face which attained the round, childish attributes of youth. Auburn hair and round, innocent olive eyes added to this. ((A/N: There's a reason her eyes are uncovered. You just wait for a chapter and it'll all be explained.)) Her ankles were bound in metal cuffs, and two equivalent set of cuffs were placed around the circle, one behind Yami no Yuugi and the other in front of him.

From inside his soul-room Yami no Yuugi could hear Yuugi moaning inside his soul room. ~I knew it! But you didn't listen, did you, Mou Hitori no Boku!~

Yami no Yuugi winced, but ignored his Aibou's angry musings.

"What do you want, Pandora? Stop this charade or I'll put an end to it myself!" He roared. "Stop playing games with me!" Despite all the yelling, Pandora seemed unfazed.

"All right, all right, I'll cut to the chase," Pandora said in mock-disappointment. Yami no Yuugi growledhe was sorely tempted to challenge him to a penalty game. "If you don't play a game with me... the girl dies." Yami no Yuugi slowly raised his intense crimson gaze to Pandora's thirsted one. ((A/N: Yep, I am a Yami's eyes fangirl. XD))

"You're a monster," Yami no Yuugi said quietly. This remark was met only by more laughter.

"Step into the cuffs, into the cuffs! Ha ha-ha! Master Malik-sama! I'm doing it, I'm doing your bidding, see me? SEE ME!" At this Yami no Yuugi's eyes widened.

"I should have known he was behind all this!"

"Yes, he is my master, mastermind extraordinaire, extraordinary mastermind, Malik-sama!" Yami no Yuugi grimaced at Pandora... but he had no choice. Slowly and resentfully he stepped backwards, letting the cuffs snap shut around his ankles. Then, for the first time, the girl beside him spoke. Her voice was rapid and panicked.

"He has powerful cards in his deck, watch out, he's almost carbon-copied yours, he wants to use some weird Dark Magician strategy"

"SHUT UP!" Pandora howled. "My deck is original! Quiet or the Ghouls will have you!" The girl looked terribly scared, but she did a good job hiding it from her voice.

"You don't have any power over me whatsoever, Pandora," she spat. "You're not even a Ghoul, according to the rest of your little team." Pandora ignored this comment and backed up, letting the cuffs on the other side of the room capture him as well. He turned his masked face back to Yami no Yuugi.

"Duel, duel, duel!" He chanted as he activated his Duel Disk II, and Yami no Yuugi shuffled his deck, wtaching Pandora do the same. He then inserted his deck into the respective slot on the Duel Disk.

"There are special rules to this game, Yuugi. " Pandora said silkily. "See that disk to your right? The spinning one?" Yami no Yuugi looked to his right and took note of a whirring blade a distance away. A life point meter lay below, the red in it currently full. One was also placed over to Pandora's right side. Yami no Yuugi didn't nead any explaining from Pandora... the man's crazed laugh told him everything.

"Your a sick, sick man, Pandora..." the spirit shook his head in pity. "Joining Malik won't get you anywhere. That man only works in trickery, deceit, and manipulates people to get what he wants. Have you any honor at all?"

"It doesn't matter anymore..." Pandora hissed, eyes narrowed, flashing. "Not with her gone... my koibito... my honor is nothing to me! DUEL START!"

– – –

How ironic for Shizuka it was to meet the very person who was her brother's best friend, when she was on the way to see him... Shizuka wished vainly that it wasn't under circumstances like these.

_'But it's no use wishing... I'll just have to do the best I can.'_ Shizuka thought, trying to ignore her fear as Yuugi began the duel by placing a card face-down and summoning a strange monster he called Magnet Warrior. _'Now, how can I take the stress off Yuugi-san?_' Tentatively she reached down and shook the cuffs. They didn't budge. She spread her fingers and ran them over the cold metal, her searching fingers meeting a hollow in the shape of a keyhole. Her eyes darted to the key-box behind Yuugi, and then to the one behind Pandora. Nope, no way she could get the key from there... all she could do for the moment was wait.

As the duel progressed for the next who-knew-how-long, Shizuka watched on tenterhooks. The cuffs were really starting to hurt her ankles, and only now was it that she realized how little energy she still possessed... the drowziness caused her attention to wander off the duel at hand and on to useless details. For example, there happened to be a few tiny windows at the top of this dark room, and one of them was beaming a ray of light into the room. Her eyes dilated, watching it sharply, until it swept slowly over to her feet and ebbed its way up to the cuffs keeping her in check. This caused the metal to naturally reflect the light in a different angle, and the way it was directed was towards Pandora's right arm. A glint sparked up from there as well, brilliantly, blindingly. She almost gasped in aweIt had been so long since she had seen sunlight...

But then it clicked. What the reflecting ment.

"Yuugi! He's got a spare key! In his sleeve!" Yuugi's eyes widened, then narrowed at Pandora.

"You really are a monster... but then again, I couldn't expect much better from one of Malik's drones..." Yuugi spat. "I will bring you to justice, for hurting others in pursuit of your own selfish desires. Mark my words..." Shizuka stuck her hand into her shorts' pocket. Her fingers met smooth, cool metal, and she drew the paperclip from ealier out. She blinked.

Katsuya... didn't he once teach her how to pick locks? He had had to learn, when father was so drunk that the two couldn't go home for fear of serious injuryhe had to know how to pick locks to get the two food for the night. Now, what had he said...? He had had to stick a long, stiff thing into the lock... and twist it, in a weird way... She did so, and weaved it left, twisting.

**PINC!**

The ankle-cuffs sprang open. Shizuka blinked, unable to believe it...

She was free!

"Yuugi!" She shouted. "Yuugi, look!" She rushed to his side and leaned downwards, jamming the paper clip into the keyhole on his pair as well. A turn, a twist... **pinc**!

He was free too! She rose to Yuugi's dumbfounded eyes, grinning triumphantly. He stared at her with wide, surprised eyes.

"How...?"

"Pick-locking, no time to explain, we gotta gocome on!" She tugged at his arm but he didn't budge. "What are you doing? We gotta go!"

"No... he must be shown justice." Yuugi said quietly, his crimson stare aimed at the blanching Pandora.

"No... this... can't be happening, you...YOU CAN'T!" Pandora screamed, his eye twitching. "No... my Cynthia!" After hesitation, he turned on his heel and ran into the curtained arch behind him. He reemerged, cradling a manequin in his arms. "Cynthia... Cynthia-chan, I have you back at last... koibito..."

Beside the bewildered Shizuka, Yuugi whispered, "He's playing his mind tricks again..." Shizuka averted her gaze to him. The loathing was apparent in his stern features.

"Let's get out of here, c'mon!" Shizuka grabbed Yuugi's hand once more, and they began to run for the door.

"Not so fast, Pharaoh." The two wheeled around in shock. Pandora was upright, facing Yuugi, but his back was strangely hunched, and his composure abnormal and unhuman, as though hedidn't have the strength to stand up straight, like an old woman.Staring at Yuugi and Shizuka with hollow, empty eyes that stuck her to the very core.

"Malik..." Yuugi uttered. Shizuka shrank back, hiding herself slightly behind Yuugi. " This isn't the last time you will meet someone who has fallen for the curse of me... and your friend will know this curse as well soon enough..."

"NEVER!" Yuugi criedbut there was something strange going on. His aura, his energyit seemed lighter and more innocent.

"Your so confident, little one... valiance won't get you anywhere. You are merely a vessel for something of much more importance."

"I'm more than just a vessel," Yuugi's voice was shaking with anger, yet stillnot the loathing he had had earlier. "Stop trying to intimidate me, with your knowledge. You shouldn't even know these things!"

"You are of no use to anything. You are ment only to be the harbringer of something of much more importance... the harbringer of the true darkness. Farewellthe silent puppet is waiting." With that, Pandora crumpled.

– – –

A _horrible_ cliffhanger. iH-o-r-r-i-b-l-e./i But it's 5:30 AM and the sun is rising... I want to sleep! Can't you give a poor Otaku writer some peace? Oh yeah, you wanna make me _suffer _because I didn't update the story. ;-; Oh well. I deserve it.

**Q and A**

Wow! I can't believe it! I got four reviews! ((Huggles you all.)) Thank you so much!

**Riana, Seto's Lover**: Don't you worry, I won't put Honda with Shizuka unless people want me to. You can suggest to me who you _do _want her with... I'd love to hear your opinion. Your gift is a small chibi Shizuka plushie! ((Throws you a picturesque and fat little Shizuka doll wearing a 'Blind People Own You' shirt.))

**Misa Grey: **Wow, I never got any compliments on my romance before. Thank you! My sister says I'm best at writing humor, so there will be a lot of that in the future. ^-^

I know, poor Rashiid. He's one of my favorite characters, but it seems more realistic this way... Rashiid has handed his free will over to his brother, and his brother has become selfish on his quest for revenge.

And Anzu is not a flat character, no matter _what _the bashers say. She has a lot of interesting personality and it's a lot of fun writing it. ^^

Arigato for reviewing! Your gift is a Rashiid poster to put on your wall! ((The poster depicts Rashiid as a country singer superstar with a shiny yellow and blue background.))

**dark angel: **Arigato! Bows shyly. Here's your very, very late-posted update right here. And I have been pondering YamixShizuka, YugixShizuka is very cute too! ((Hands you a purple "A Proud Hater of Honda" keychain.))

**DevilsPrincess: **Wow thanks! ^^

And the HondaxShizuka is a beginning-of-story crush, most likely not to be continued. I'm pondering possible couples. ^^

((Looks from side-to-side.)) Lemme tell you something... I probably wouldn't have updated if you didn't reply. I forgot all about it! See, I have tons of the story already written on paper, but it's a pain to type it, and after a while I got lazy. So that's why I forgot. Thank you!


End file.
